Idols
by OdangoHead
Summary: *COMPLETE* Usagi & her friends are Idols in Japan, but are surprised when they find out that they're famous world wide! What'll happen when they go to Hawaii for 6 months? What is their special secret?
1. Prologue

A.N: Hello! It's me again, OdangoHead! Just a few quick notes before you start reading the story.  
  
1. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me.  
  
2. Luna & Artemis, (if you can't tell) are in their human forms for this story, they've never been cats, & the actual Sailor Senshi, don't exist, they're just a girl band.  
  
3. This prologue takes place in Japan, and of course, pretend that they're actually speaking Japanese when they complain about learning English.  
  
4. The Moon Kingdom & the Silver Millennium do/did exist, but a bit differently than the original story. (I'll explain it later on in the story!)  
  
I think that's all for now, enjoy the story!  
  
Idols - Prologue  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked her managers, Luna & Artemis. "What do you mean that you want us to go to North America for 6 months?"  
  
"Yeah, we don't even know English." Makoto said.  
  
"I guess you girls will have to start studying harder then." A tall man with long white hair said.  
  
"Artemis is right, come on; if you study a bit harder in English class it shouldn't be so hard." Luna, who had long, wavy, black hair agreed.  
  
"But why do we have go?" Minako asked.  
  
"You girls are popular in North America… didn't you know that?" Luna seemed puzzled. "I guess we forgot to tell you."  
  
"But, how? We don't have any songs in English, how could we be popular?" Ami looked up from her book she was reading… in English.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Artemis laughed. "You girls have great songs, & your fans have translations if they don't understand the lyrics." He explained.  
  
Ami's eyes narrowed at him, she didn't like him laughing at her, she quickly returned to reading her book. "I wouldn't mind going… I think it would be fun." She said before losing herself in the world of her book.  
  
"I don't know… I don't know if I could handle it… I mean… we haven't really learned how people talk in everyday conversations… just the basics." Rei said. Usagi & Makoto nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"It's sort of scary." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Come on! Ami-chan & I can do most of the talking, & we can help you girls out if you don't understand something!" Minako chimed in. She had lived in England for a few years before movie back to Japan when she was 14, so she knew English better than them all. She was looking forward to seeing what North America would be like. Which brought her to another question. "Where would we be, exactly? North America is an entire continent… you need to be a little more specific."  
  
"Hawaii." Luna smiled.  
  
"Hawaii!" Usagi's eyes lit up. "No way! Hawaii?! Are you serious?!" She leapt off her chair and was kneeling before Luna in an instant, hoping that she heard her correctly.  
  
"Yes." Luna laughed kindly at the blonde girl at her feet.  
  
"Does this mean that you want to go, Usagi-chan?" Minako giggled. Usagi shook her head 'yes' vigorously.  
  
"I bet there would be lots of good-looking guys there…" Makoto said her thoughts out loud. "Sure, why not? I'm up for meeting cute American boys!" She winked & the others laughed, Rei rolled her eyes. "…Rei-chan?"  
  
"Alright. I'll come too." She agreed with a little smile. "BUT! It is NOT because I want to meet any boys!"  
  
"We know, we know; you don't ever want to get married." Minako said, waving her hand to dismiss the topic.  
  
"So… you're all in agreement then? It's decided?" Artemis asked the 5 girls.  
  
"Hai!" They all said with big smiles. Even Rei was beginning to like the idea of travelling to Hawaii. "S.S. (Sailor Senshi) is going to Hawaii!" Usagi cheered.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled. You better start studying… we leave in one month!" Luna smiled.  
  
"Nani?! That's not enough time to learn a language!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"You'll pick it up as you go along over there… don't worry." Artemis smiled.  
  
"Let's get started then!" Ami said happily as she pulled out an English textbook from her bag. The other girls exchanged nervous glances, including Minako.  
  
"Ami-chan… you actually have an English textbook… with you?" Rei asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled. The other girls groaned.  
  
"Come on! I want to learn this… I don't want to feel out of place in Hawaii, I want to be able to talk to people!" Usagi said. More nervous looks were exchanged. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to learn something?!"  
  
"Hai!" The other girls agreed & Usagi began to throw pencils & erasers & any other little things she could find at her friends. The 5 girls began throwing things to… this meant war! It was every girl for herself.  
  
"They're never going to learn in time." Artemis sighed as he & Luna stood back a bit & watched the giggling girls trash the rehearsal room.  
  
"I can't believe Usagi-chan wants to learn something for a change!" Luna commented quietly & grinned. "Oh!" she gasped as a little cushion from couch hit her in the face.  
  
"I heard that!" Usagi laughed, but tried to sound insulted.  
  
"We're never going to get any work done like this." Artemis said while laughing at a stunned Luna.  
  
"We can work later!" Minako laughed as she dodged a carrot stick. "Whose lunch is this?" She continued laughing. "Even teen idols need to have fun!"  
  
"I thought being an idol was fun." Luna whispered to Artemis.  
  
"I guess we'll practice tomorrow, have a fun day off girls!" Artemis laughed as he & Luna left.  
  
The girls finally laid down on the floor of the rehearsal room, exhausted from running around. "This is going to be so much fun." Usagi said as she caught her breath. "I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!"  
  
How is the story so far? Do you like? Hate it? Please review & tell me what you think so far! Stay tuned for Chapter 1, it takes place when the girls (& Artemis & Luna) first arrive in Hawaii. 


	2. Chapter One

Here it is! Finally chapter 1 is up. I hope you like it; it begins right when the girls arrive in Hawaii. They've been studying hard to learn how to speak English, & to learn about the culture in North America... but they are a bit confused when they finally get there. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah! Ironic, eh? I heve the girls in Hawaii, which is where my aunt, uncle & cousins are right now, & i'm at there house as i write this, house- sitting. I didn't even plan it like this either.  
  
1 Idols – Chapter 1  
  
"Are you ready girls?" Artemis asked as they got ready to get off the plane.  
  
"Ready for anything!" Minako cheered enthusiastically. "Hurry up! What's taking you girls so long?" She turned to her 4 friends that were holding back.  
  
"We're coming... if wasn't for Usagi-chan's unrealistically large carry-on we'd be there now." Rei said.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan..." Luna began once all of the girls were together. "We didn't tell the press when you'd be arriving, or at which airport, so we shouldn't have to worry about being swarmed by people, but someone might recognize you 5 anyway... so be prepared." She warned them as the walked off the plane.  
  
"Oh Luna, I don't think you have to worry. I mean, just how popular can we be? No one will recognize us... and besides, we have sunglasses!" Usagi said as they walked into the airport & tried to find their luggage.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at that guy! He looks just like-" Ami clasped her hands firmly around Makoto's mouth; if she had to here her talk about her senpai, she would scream. The others gave her grateful smiles.  
  
"Here's your bag, Rei-chan!" Minako handed her a big, black suitcase. "And here's your's Luna!"  
  
"I found mine!" Usagi shouted as she picked up a suitcase with a bunny sticker on the nametag. Makoto, Ami, & Artemis soon found their bags too, and everything was going great until...  
  
"Hey! Isn't that S.S.?" A boy, around their age shouted.  
  
"Where?!" A girls voice asked anxiously.  
  
"Hurry, girls! We have a tight schedule today, we can't afford to be held back at the airport." Artemis said.  
  
"It is them!" Someone else said.  
  
They 7 of them quickened their footsteps & made just in time to the awaiting limo before a crowd of fans swarmed them. "What was that?!" Makoto asked as they sat in the limo.  
  
"That, would be a crowd of fans!" Luna laughed. "You've gone through the same thing in Japan... why are you all so shocked?"  
  
"We didn't think that we'd be mobbed by fans as soon as we stepped of the plane in Hawaii!" Ami said. Artemis & Luna laughed at the tired, stressed, nervous, exited, happy & most of all, confused girls. If they felt anything else they would surely explode!  
  
"You're more famous than you expected, huh?" Artemis smiled. The girls all nodded their heads yes vigorously & he laughed again.  
  
The limo drove for a while until finally pulling up at a beautiful white house on the beach. "There's no other houses around here. It's so secluded!" Rei looked around in amazement. "This place is beautiful!"  
  
"It belongs to a friend of ours, he's letting us stay here while we're in Hawaii." Luna said.  
  
"For 6 whole months! Honestly? We get to live here?!" Minako grabbed her suitcase & Usagi's hand & the 2 girls began running up to the house to look around.  
  
"Wait up!" Makoto called as she grabbed Rei & Ami & began running too.  
  
"Do you think we should give them the house key... or should we just leave them running in circles around the house?" Artemis grinned wickedly.  
  
"Let's bring our stuff in & let them come in when they're ready." Luna smiled at him.  
  
The girls were, of course, running around the outside of the house to see what it looked like from every side. "This is paradise!" Usagi exclaimed as they reached the front of the house.  
  
"Let's go swimming!" Ami shouted. The others agreed, picked up their suitcases & ran into the house.  
  
"Ouch!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You need to open a door to get inside!" Minako laughed.  
  
"Rei pushed me!" Usagi whined as she opened the door & they ran inside.  
  
The girls quickly ran up the marble staircase & past Luna & Artemis's room, down a long hallway, calling rooms as they went. They got changed in a flash & met up in the hallway with everything they would need. Armed with towels, sunscreen, & and sunglasses they ran back outside. They only had an hour to swim before they had to go meet a whole bunch of strangers that spoke English.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!" Minako called.  
  
"What?" Usagi looked over at her & was hit with a big splash of water. "Mina-P..." She sputtered. "You're gonna pay!" She began splashing furiously at her friend. Soon all of the girls had joined in.  
  
"Hey! Look at that! There is another house around here afterall!" Amy called as she pointed to a blue house further down the beach.  
  
"We have neighbours!" Makoto & Minako exclaimed. "Hopefully cute boys!" Minako added. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Unless it's just a summerhouse... and nobody lives there." Ami said.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Makoto whined. "Don't get us depressed!" She splashed her & the fight continued.  
  
About ½ an hour later Luna came outside to the 5 girls lying around on towels on the hot sand. "Come on, you 5 need to get ready, there's a press conference in an hour."  
  
The girls groaned & went inside to take baths. Usagi was first & she took her change of clothes & closed the bathroom door behind her.... "Luna!" Usagi wailed a few second's later. "Help me! I'm confused!"  
  
"What is it?" Luna came in to the bathroom where Usagi was staring around the room.  
  
"Where do I go to the bathroom?"  
  
Luna laughed. "Here..." She pointed to the toilet. "That's the toilet." She said. "I guess you didn't see the one on the plane."  
  
"It looks weird." Usagi comented. "Thanks Luna."  
  
Afew minutes later...  
  
"Luna!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where do i clean myself off before going into the bath?"  
  
"Um... you don't." Luna tried to explain.  
  
"Nani?" Usagi was struggling to understand this weird country. Apparently when Artemis. Luna, & Minako were explaining what it would be like here they forgot all about the washroom.  
  
"Girls, come in here for a moment." Luna called into the hallway. "I'm going to explain this to you all together to save time." She said. "In North America, along with many other places in the world, you don't clean yourself off before going into the tub. You do it while you're inside."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. How do you get clean if you make the water dirty?" Makoto asked. "And what's with that toilet?!"  
  
Luna sighed. "I'll explain that outside, we'll let Usagi have her bath now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mina-P, I'm scared." Usagi whispered as they sat in the big press room for the conference to start.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you if you need help understanding something. And so will Luna & Artemis." Minako reassured her.  
  
The P.C. started & the reporters began asking all of their questions. They were pretty basic, & Luna &Artemis answered most of them like: "How long will you be staying?" "How do you like Hawaii so far?" & "What are you planning to do while you live here?"  
  
"Miss Tsukino? What do you think of Hawaii so far?"  
  
Upon hearing 'Tsukino' Usagi looked frantically over to Minako who promptly translated. "Oh, It's pretty & the bathrooms are strange." Said Usagi.  
  
The audience, Minako, Artemis, & Luna laughed. Usagi looked over to the other girls & they shrugged their shoulders; they didn't understand what was so funny... they did have strange bathrooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the P.C. was over Luna, Artemis, & the girls piled into the limo. "Everything they do over here is strange..." Rei comented as she looked out through the tinted window. "They even drive on the wrong side of the street."  
  
"How would you girls like to go to a marine park?" Artemis asked. (A.N. I don't remember if that's what they're called, but i'm talking about Sea World and places like that. Where they have to dolphins jumping through hoops and stuff.)  
  
"There's a big show starting in 20 minutes & we have tickets. Do you want to go see all of the whales, & dolphins, & seals?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The girls all agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I'll stop there for now. What do you think? Please R & R. Stay tuned for chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter Two

Idols – Chapter 2  
  
"Wow!" The girls were hardly sitting on their seats. "DID YOU SEE THAT!" Usagi turned to Luna. "Those people over there just got soaked!"  
  
"I know, I just hope it doesn't happen to us." Luna said. She was beginning to wonder if bringing a bunch of 16 year old idols from Japan to Hawaii was a good idea.  
  
"Oh I hope it does!" Ami said anxiously.  
  
'Et tu, Ami?' Luna thought to herself. Even the level-headed one was giddy & giggling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was a great show!" Minako said as they walked around to dry off after the show.  
  
"Oh souvenirs!" Makoto said. "Can we get some? Please?"  
  
"It's pretty crowded right now... lets go down & aand see the whales first, okay?" Artemis said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Chiba! Ms. Anderson want's to see you right away. She thinks that there might be something wrong with Sandy." A man called.  
  
"Tell her I'll be right there." A man with black hair called back. As he ran up the stairs he accidently crashed in to Usagi. "Sorry!" He said without even paying attention to if she was alright.  
  
"How rude!" Luna said as she helped Usagi up.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong, Lizzy?" The man asked as he ran over to a red- haired woman over by the Dolphin tanks.  
  
"Darien! It's Sandy, she hasn't been eating, & look at her... she's not even interacting with the others anymore."  
  
"I'll go call Dr. Porter, he can tell you what's wrong better than i can, i'm just a student." Darien went to the office & called Dr. Porter to tell him what was wrong. "He'll be here soon."  
  
"Thanks Darien." The woman said.  
  
"No problem, Lizzy." He smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Sandy will be fine, don't worry." Sandy was his favourite dolphin, he was pretty worried because she was acting much different than usual.  
  
"Hey Darien," A blonde haired man came up from behind him as he sat overlooking the manatees. "How's it going?"  
  
"Sandy's sick."  
  
"Did you call Dr. Porter?"  
  
"Of course. So... you seem to be in a good mood."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" The blonde man asked.  
  
"No. What's got you so happy, Andy?" Andrew, or Andy as Darien called him, was the main Orca trainer, Lizzy, his younger sister, was the one of the dolphin trainers. Darien had known them both for a long time. Andy had got him his job at the marine park while he went to University to study animal behaviour & veterinary medicine.  
  
"Do you see those 5 girls over there." Andy pointed to Usagi & her friends who were with the seal trainer. "They're mega-stars from Japan, haven't you ever heard of them before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you've never heard of S.S.?" Andy asked in disbelief.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well come with me to meet them... i'm to nervous to meet them on my own." He grabbed Darien's hand & dragged him over tomeet the girls. "Hello."  
  
  
  
The girls turned their heads to se Andy & Darien walking over to them. "Hello?" Minako said.  
  
"I'm the head Orca trainer here, my name is Andrew Anderson, but you can call me Andy for short." He smiled. "And this is my friend Darien Chiba, he's gonna be a vet here in a few years after he graduates from University."  
  
"Excuse me." Darien said and walked away.  
  
"What's his problem?" Minako asked.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just worried about Sandy; she's one of our dolphins, she's been sick today." Andy explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm Minako, and this is Ami, Rei, Makoto & Usagi. " Minako pointed to the girls as she said their names.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I'm a fan." Andrew smiled. "How long are you staying here for?"  
  
"Six months." Ami said.  
  
"Well, i hope to see you girls around here again." He said. "I've got to get back to work now."  
  
"Bye, nice to meet you." Ami & Minako said. Usagi ,Rei, & Makoto were playing with some seals, completely oblivious of Andy... & Darien, for that matter.  
  
"Oh! One more thing!" Andy turned around & took a few steps back over to Ami & Minako. "What does S.S. stand for?"  
  
"Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Why did you call yourselves that?"  
  
"Sailor-styled uniforms are very popular as school uniforms in Japan, & senshi... just means soldier."  
  
"Ahh... soldiers, huh? I guess i better be careful." Andy laughed & walked off to go find Darien.  
  
The 2 girls rejoined their friends & the seals. "Who was that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"His name is Andy, he's an Orca trainer."  
  
"Orca?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You know, killer whales." Ami explained.  
  
"Cool." Usagi said. "Can we see those too? And the dolphins?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." The trainer said. "Go straight along here & it's the Orcas, then the dolphins & then the manatees, & other animals."  
  
"Thank you." The girls all said as the continued on the the Orcas. They talked to Andy for a bit longer & fed some of the whales, then went to see the dolphins.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lizzy, i'm a dolphin trainer." Lizzy stood up and greeted them. "How do you like Hawaii so far?"  
  
"It's beautiful." Rei said.  
  
"It's... different, but nice." Makoto said.  
  
"I'm glad that you girls are having a good time. My brother, Andy & i are both fans, but i'm sure he's already told you that."  
  
"Yes, he did." Ami said with a smile. "Everyone has been so nice to us today."  
  
"Well, except for that one guy." Minako said.  
  
"What? Which guy?"  
  
"I think his name is Darien or something like that. He knocked Usagi down & didn't help her up & then when your brother introduced him to us he just walked off." Minako said.  
  
"Yeah... Darien is a little stressed today. Sandy, is sick & she's his favourite dolphin. After work he's always here playing with her. He's worried about her, even though he's trying to hide it." Lizzy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi bounded up to the group of girls.  
  
"The man that you bumped into today." Ami said.  
  
"Okay. Come see this dolphin, he's so cute." Usagi sat down at the edge of the pool & stroked the dolphin's head.  
  
After playing with the dolphins for a while Lizzy walked them over to see the mantees. "Hi Darien." She said.  
  
"Hey Lizzy." He replied, not looking up from the work he was doing.  
  
"I have some visitors here for you that want to learn about the manatees."  
  
"You know about them to Lizzy, can you do it, i've got to get this done."  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Getting ready for new residents." Darien explained. "I just got a call from the rescue center it looks like were getting a few turtles that can't be returned to the wild."  
  
"Okay then, i won't bother you." Lizzy patted him on the back & went back over to the girls. "Sorry about that, lets go meet the manatees."  
  
Afew minutes later Darien came out of the office & walked over to where Lizzy was showing the girls how mush the manatees eat a day. "How's it goin?"  
  
"Good. Girls, this is Darien, whom you've already met. Darien, this is Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, & Usagi." Lizzy introdced everyone. "Usagi?"  
  
"Where's Usagi-chan?" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Shimatta! How could we have let her out of our site?"  
  
"She couldn't have gone far." Lizzy reasoned.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako called. They all split up to find her & agreed to meet again in ten minutes.  
  
"Get away from him, he's dangerous." Darien said as he found Usagi in another part of the manatee encloser, over by a big manatee named Bubba.  
  
"Nani?" She looked up at him.  
  
"He... Is... DAN-GER-OUS." He said louder.  
  
"That doesn't help, I have trouble understanding loud English too." Usagi said as she stood up & looked at him.  
  
"So you do know English."  
  
"A bit." She said.  
  
"You're friends are worried, you shouldn't just go wondering around like that." Darien said.  
  
"Tell them I am here." Ahe said simply before kneeling back down to see Bubba.  
  
"I told you, stay away from him."  
  
"He's alone. I'm bad if i was left all alone too."  
  
'That doesn't even make sense.' "What are you doing?"  
  
"Singing to him." She smiled simply.  
  
"I give up!" He left to find Lizzy & the other girls... maybe they could get her to listen. "Lizzy, she's with Bubba... she won't listen to me when i tell her to back off." He led them back to where Usagi was now stroking Bubba's head & back & then went back to the office.  
  
"Usagi-chan, come on, we need to go find Luna & Artemis, now." Minako said. "It was nice to meet you Lizzy, thanks for all of your help." She smiled & all the girls said goodbye as well.  
  
"Usagi, you can't wander off like that... it's not safe." Rei scolded her.  
  
"I was just making him feel better... he was all alone."  
  
"Here you go girls! " Artemis & Luna said as they held out t-shirts & stuffed toys.  
  
"Yay!" They all grabbed a T-shirt & a stuffed toy from them. Ami took the dolpin, Makoto took the turtle, Rei took the seal, Mianoko took the orca, & Usagi grabbed the manatee. "Doumo Arigatou!" They all said. The 7 of them walked to the limo that was waiting outside & went home since it was already 9:00.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How did you like it? I like everyone's Japanese names better, but it wouldn't make sense if all of the Americans had Japanese names, so i used their dubbed names instead. Also, I had already used the name Anderson before deciding to make Darien's friends Andrew & Lizzy so i didn't bother changing it later even though 'Andrew Anderson' sounds kinda screwy. Stay tuned for chapter 3 soon! 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: (BS)SM is owned by Naoko Takeuchi (the genius & MY Idol) Not Me.  
  
Idols – Chapter 3  
  
It was a Saturday night and the 5 girls were relaxing from a hard day of work. "Today was actually fun! I never knew that the 'same old routine' would be fun in Hawaii." Usagi said.  
  
"Silly girl! Everything's going to be fun in Hawaii!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"It's a tropical paradise after all." Ami laughed.  
  
"Who's up for going for a walk?" Rei asked.  
  
Minako, always eager to hang out with Rei, jumped at the chance. "I will!"  
  
"We'll stay here. But hurry back, 'cause we'll probably be going swimming when the sun starts setting." Makoto said.  
  
Minako & Rei decided to go explore the area around their new home. "I just LOVE these trees!" Minako squealed. "Don't you Rei?"  
  
"Um… sure, Minako-chan." Rei laughed. "It looks like it's going to be a full moon tonight."  
  
"I wish we could see her… just one more time." Minako sighed as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I know. I know." Rei gave her friend a little hug. "We all do… But cheer up kiddo! I didn't mean to get you all depressed!" She patted Minako on the head ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey!" Minako shouted & Rei began running from her. They ran down the beach, all the way down by the blue house. "Stop! Look! There are lights on in that house. That means that people live there after all!"  
  
"Great, we should go back now. The sun is about to set. We can get Usagi, Ami, & Makoto & come back to introduce ourselves."  
  
"I REALLY hope that it's full of hot guys! Like that guy… Andrew! From the marine park, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Rei sighed.  
  
"You should think about getting married, Rei-chan."  
  
"What? No way. I don't want to EVER get married."  
  
"Why not? He could do all of the chores when you take over you grandfather's shrine."  
  
"Hmm…" Rei grinned wickedly. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea… but still, I better not."  
  
"Why, Rei-chan? Don't you think that you'll wonder what it feels like to be in love?" Minako asked.  
  
"I have been in love before… but… he didn't feel the same way… he got married to someone else."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Let's go get the other girls so we can meet our neighbours." Rei & Minako ran into the house.  
  
"Good. Your just in time." Usagi said as they 3 girls walked out of their rooms in their bathing suits. "Let's go swimming!"  
  
"Wait! We have to meet our neighbours! They're finally home! I hope that they don't find us rude for not going there sooner!" Minako said.  
  
So the five girls walked down the beach & to the blue house. Makoto knocked on the door. After knocking a few more times the door finally opened.  
  
"Hello?" it was… DARIEN?! "What are you 5 doing here?" He didn't know that anyone was living at the house down the beach.  
  
"We're your neighbours!" Minako said happily. "Here!" She handed him a bowl of jellied salad.  
  
"What's this?" Darien asked them, obviously confused.  
  
"Jellied salad! Isn't that what people give when they move to a new house?"  
  
"Well," Darien laughed a bit. "Stereotypically, yes. But WHY are YOU giving it to ME?" He grinned. "If anything, shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
"Should it?" The girls looked at each other. [A.N. I'm not completely positive on this, but I think that I read in a book once, that in Japan, when someone moves, they give little gifts & things to their new neighbours, not the other way around like we do here. Correct me if I'm wrong!]  
  
"Um… well thank you anyway." Darien said as he took the bowl & set it down in his house. "I am Darien Chiba." He introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Minako."  
  
"I'm Makoto."  
  
"My name is Ami."  
  
"I'm Rei."  
  
"…" Usagi wasn't standing with them anymore.  
  
"It's nice to meet you girls."  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Rei looked around.  
  
"Hime!" Minako shouted. [A.N. hime=princess]  
  
"Your friend wandered off again, I'm assuming." Darien said.  
  
"Hime! Usagi-chan!" Minako ran off looking for Usagi.  
  
"Yes. We have to keep a close watch on her; whenever she gets anywhere near animals she tends to disappear… Well, not literally. Um… do you have a pet, by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." Darien said to Ami. "I'll show you girls to him, I hope your friend is there. What's her name again…Usagi?"  
  
"Yes." Rei answered.  
  
"Then why is that blonde girl shouting 'hime' so much?"  
  
"No reason. Its just a nickname!" Makoto smiled.  
  
"What does 'hime' mean?" Darien asked. Before he could get an answer the girls saw Usagi playing with a HUGE dog & ran over to her & Minako. "So, you like animals don't you?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi smiled brightly up at him. "I love animals!"  
  
"His name is-"  
  
"Danny. I know." Usagi finished for him.  
  
"How- how did you know that?" Darien stuttered.  
  
"He told me." Usagi smiled. The other girls gave her dirty looks.  
  
Don't blow our cover Usagi-chan! Ami's voice scolded Usagi in her head. You're going to make him suspicious!  
  
Sorry! "Um… just kidding! I read it on his… um… his… this thing!" She pointed to the little tag dog's collar.  
  
"His license?" Darien asked. 'There's something weird about these girls. Are ALL famous people like this? Or just teenagers from Japan?'  
  
"Yeah." Usagi smiled. "Well. I'm Usagi. It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah. It was interesting."  
  
"Bye!" The girls called.  
  
"Bye." Darien said. "Come on Danny-boy." He walked inside with his dog & looked at the bowl of jellied salad. "Pretty strange girls, don't you think?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Yeah. I agree."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi-chan. Are you alright?" Makoto came out of the water& sat next to her on the sand.  
  
"Me? I'm fine." Usagi looked away from the moon & at her brown-haired friend. "I was just thinking about how bright the moon is tonight."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto agreed. "Remember those days… when the ground seemed to glow… It was so beautiful." She sighed & laid down on the sand. Usagi did too.  
  
"I loved those days." Usagi smiled. "Sometimes… I wish we could go back."  
  
"We all do." Rei, Ami & Minako came and laid with them. "We will… someday." Rei smiled. "We will." She squeezed Usagi's hand as they all stared up at the moon together.  
  
"So…" Minako's cheery voice soon piped up to lighten the mood. "What do you think of Darien, Usagi?"  
  
"I think that he's… good-looking." Usagi smiled & looked over at her friend.  
  
"Get to bed!" Artemis called from his bedroom window. "You girls are up at 6:00 tomorrow!"  
  
"I didn't even know they were home!" Minako groaned.  
  
"They must have come home while we were out earlier." Ami said.  
  
"I hope Luna doesn't notice that we stole the jellied salad that she just made." Makoto giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*BUZZ!*  
  
Usagi groaned & hit the snooze button on her alarm clock for the second time. "Wake up!" Luna shook her.  
  
"But, Luna! It's too early! Haven't you ever heard of 'Jet Lag'?"  
  
"You've been here for almost a week!" Luna exclaimed. "Get up!"  
  
Usagi hesitantly complied & got dressed. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Outside, stretching." Luna said as the two girls walked down the spiral staircase. "Here." She handed Usagi a banana & an orange. "Hurry & eat up. You're putting everyone behind schedule."  
  
'Whoa. Someone's a little cranky.' Usagi thought.  
  
"Here's you water bottle… you'll need it once the sun get higher in the sky." Luna smiled.  
  
"You were prepared for me to be late, weren't you?"  
  
"I always am, Usagi-chan." Luna teased.  
  
Usagi sat down on the patio outside & stretched all of her muscles. She was used to this, they had to do this everyday, but it was just SO early.  
  
"Okay." Artemis got the girls' attention. "Look down the beach. Do you see those boats down there?" The girls saw some very tiny little boats & nodded. "We're going to run down there & back, & when we get back we'll work on your new routine."  
  
"But Artemis! It's so far!" Minako complained.  
  
"Minako… Are you saying… that you can't handle it?" He grinned. She hated it when he said that she couldn't do something. They had known each other for a long time & they often teased each other.  
  
"No. I just hope an old guy like you can keep up!" Minako said & everyone laughed.  
  
"If 30 is old."  
  
"Well… you DO have white hair…" Minako giggled as the 7 of them began running.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Darien woke up at 6:30, just like every other day. He heard some noise outside which, until a few days before, would've been uncommon. "What are they doing now?" He opened up his bedroom window & saw 7 people, 5 of them that he already recognized, running by as the sun went up. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Minako push a guy with long white hair into the water. Usagi looked up & saw him & she waved. He quickly left the window to get ready. 'That girl… gives me the creeps.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'What IS his problem?' Usagi thought. They ran for about 15 minutes non- stop before finally getting back home. "That was… quite… a warm-up." She panted & all of the girls fell to the ground.  
  
After about 5 minutes Luna broke the silence. "Get up. A warm up isn't much good if you sit around after. You're all going to get sore muscles." They all did a quick stretch again & stood up.  
  
"We're ready!" Usagi said cheerfully. Artemis & Luna, their managers/personal trainers/ choreographers/guardians/friends smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yatto   tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime  
  
chiisa na   nemuri ni   yasuragu hito  
  
tojita   mabuta ni sayonara, kuchidzukete  
  
toki no   hanazono ni   anata okizari ni shita" The 5 girls began to sing one of their most popular songs: "Moon Revenge." (From the R movie)  
  
"Ai wa yume no mama de wa  
  
tsudzukanai  
  
musaboreba, utsukushii shikabane,  
  
soredemo" Usagi began sang her solo but as she finished & the others got ready to join in again she shouted, "Shimatta! I screwed up again! I keep on starting to late on these new steps!"  
  
"It's okay, Usagi-chan." Luna said. "You girls have been working hard all day. Why don't you take a break & have some fun for ½ an hour, okay?"  
  
"OKAY!" They replied happily. Usagi & Minako sat down to read manga & suntan, Ami continued reading her English book in the shade of beach umbrella, & Rei decided to challenge Makoto to a fight.  
  
"Mako-chan! Come practice our karate!" Rei grabbed her wrist & they got ready.  
  
"You're not going to win." Makoto teased.  
  
"You're wrong there. You think that you can beat ME? The Goddess of War? I will never lose!" Rei laughed.  
  
"Why do they insist on doing that all the time?" Minako said to Usagi. "They know each others moves inside out."  
  
"I guess for fun… but I don't like fighting. It's NEVER fun for me." Usagi said as the 2 girls went back to reading.  
  
Usagi drifted off to sleep & when she woke up she saw a big nose right in front of her eyes. "Hello Danny. Where's your human?"  
  
"Danny!" She heard Darien's voice call.  
  
"You shouldn't wander off, you know. It makes people mad. BELIEVE ME, I know." Usagi laughed as she stood up & brought the big dog over to Darien. "Here he is." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled at her.  
  
"Um… do you know what time it is?" Usagi asked him. 'His eyes are as blue as the ocean.'  
  
"3:30."  
  
"Thanks. Bye Danny. Bye… Darien, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Darien said. "Wait a second. I was meaning to ask. What were you doing outside this morning?"  
  
"Running for our warm up. We had to run all the way down by those boats & back." She pointed to the boats in the distance. "Did we wake you up?"  
  
"No. I was already up. Who are those other two people with you?"  
  
"Luna & Artemis. Our managers/personal trainers/ choreographers/guardians/friends."  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami called to her. "Did you get enough 'beauty sleep'?" She teased.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi laughed. "I've got to get back to work. This is the second time that I've held them up today. I'm going end up making our day 3 hours longer at this rate."  
  
"A lead singer should be responsible." Darien said as he turned and walked away.  
  
"How rude!" Usagi said to herself before walking back into the house where Rei was practicing her solo song; 'Fire Soul Love.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat down on her bed. They had FINALLY finished their work for the day. It was cool inside the house & she was thankful. She closed her eyes but then opened them quickly, she couldn't wait until later… it was going to be another full moon… even brighter than the night before… & this time there would be a party. She just hoped that Darien didn't wonder what was going on… he wouldn't be able to understand….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's the end of that chapter. So basically, Usagi & all of her friends are from the moon, but they weren't the Senshi that ran around in miniskirts, they were just princesses from their respective planets that lived on the moon. Anyway… please review. Doumo Arigatou! 


	5. Chapter Four

A.N. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This has a bit more of Usagi & Darien together in it. Darien's trying to find out just what these strange new neighbours are up to as they prepare for their slightly *Ahem* 'different' party.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, not me.  
  
Idols - Chapter 4  
  
Darien came back from work at 8:00 and decided to go for a swim. He looked over to Usagi's house & couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be preparing for some sort of celebration or something. "It's the middle of June… what are they celebrating?" He wondered. He decided that he would take Danny for another walk after his swim.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was getting ready for the night. She was glad that they all had a few hours to sleep before 11:00, when the celebration would start. She was so excited… with hardly anyone else around, they could really go nuts outside. She kneeled outside at a beautiful alter & was about to speak when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"What's all of this?"  
  
"Nani?" She turned around to look into Darien's dark blue eyes. "Oh, this… this is… um… this is… us getting ready for a party."  
  
"What were you about to do over here?" He asked as he looked at the mini shrine Usagi had set up.  
  
"I was about to pray to my mo- the Goddess Selene for her blessings for tonight before you interrupted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Selene… the Goddess of the Moon?"  
  
"From Greek mythology?" Darien asked her. "Is that what this is all about?" He smiled. "So… what is it? Her birthday today, or something?"  
  
Tears threatened Usagi's eyes. "You'll be wise to watch your mouth." She warned him. "Yes. It would have been her birthday today."  
  
"Would have? Are you alright?" Darien asked her with concern. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"I'll be fine. Excuse me, I need to pray, & then I need to rest." Usagi kneeled back down & waited for him to leave.  
  
"Alright then… have fun. Your English is getting a lot better." He said as he continued on his walk.  
  
Usagi began speaking in an unknown language. "Mother…" Usagi looked up at the small stone statue of Selene's face. "I miss you SO much… I know that you will watch over us tonight & fill our hearts with happiness… like you always do." She paused for a moment and then added, "And didn't you see that guy? Isn't he handsome? He's a bit of a jerk though, but he seems all right sometimes… Well, I'm off to bed… I need lots of rest to celebrate you all night, you know. Make sure I don't go TO crazy, okay?" She smiled. "I love you Mother, I wish I could hug you again." Usagi got up & walked into the house, not knowing that Darien had hung around a bit longer… he had been hiding in the trees by where Usagi was.  
  
"That didn't sound like Japanese to me." Darien said as he remembered his grandparents & how they used to speak in Japanese all the time. "That girl is definitely strange."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi-chan… you look great." Makoto said. "Are you excited? I can't wait for your hair to change tonight… it always looks so cool."  
  
"You look great too! I can't wait until 11:00. Ten minutes seems like 10 hours!" Usagi said. "I love your dress this year!"  
  
"Thank you!" Everyone was wearing silver clothes that sparkled & shimmered as the stepped out under the bright moon.  
  
Ten minutes ticked by slowly & Usagi let out a screech as the clock struck 11. The five girls each held a lit candle & they placed them in 5 candleholders that were positioned around a big fire pit in the sand. They moved together & lit five torches, & then tossed them into the pit where a big white flame began burning.  
  
"White fire?" Darien watched. "I didn't even think that was possible!" He wanted to leave, but at the same time he wanted to keep hiding to see what happened next. They chanted as they twirled around the fire. It then turned to a normal orange, while Usagi's hair turned silver.  
  
Usagi knew that she was being watched. She had to find where Darien was hiding to make sure that he wasn't going to tell. "I'll be back." She said to everyone else as she disappeared into the trees.  
  
Darien had looked away for only a moment & when he looked back Usagi was gone. He got nervous & was about to leave when he felt a cold hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"You shouldn't spy… it's not polite."  
  
Darien turned around to see Usagi standing behind him, with her silver hair & her silver dress… she looked like a ghost.  
  
"You can't tell anyone what you've seen." She stared at him hard with her light blue eyes. "You're lucky that nobody else noticed you, you know. The others would've killed you."  
  
Darien went pale. She took his hand & led him further away so that the others wouldn't see him. "Not me though… I kinda like you… so I'm going to let you off easy." She smiled. "I'm just going to make sure that you can't tell anyone about what you saw."  
  
"You're not going to cut out my tongue, are you?" He asked.  
  
Usagi laughed at him. "No, of course not." She smiled. "I'm just going to do this." She pulled his face down to hers & kissed him. "Be careful around things you don't understand… have a nice dream…" she whispered in his ear. She walked back away through the trees & Darien decided to go home.  
  
"Where did you go Selene?" Artemis asked as Usagi rejoined them at the fire.  
  
"I just wanted to look around." Usagi replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now a few minutes past 6:00 & Usagi's was back to her normal self. Everyone went to sleep, but she stayed awake. She changed into regular clothes & crept quietly out the door. She walked along the sand as the sun began to rise & climbed into Darien's room through his open window. "Darien…" she whispered.  
  
His eyes shot open and he looked at her in fear. "Stay back!"  
  
"RE-LAX." She sighed. "I'm just saying hello. Did you have any interesting dreams last night?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?" He asked her as he remembered his strange dream where everyone was dressed in silver. "And how did you get in here?"  
  
"I was just curious… & you left the window open." Usagi smiled innocently. "Here you go! Wear it." She handed him a little silver rabbit charm on a chain & climbed out of the window.  
  
Darien didn't have any idea what just happened, but his weird dream scared him so he decided to do as she said. "I think that I should stay away from that house." He said as he got ready to go to University.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Darien. You look like you've seen a ghost. Did you have a bad sleep last night?" Andrew asked him as Darien arrived at the marine park later that day.  
  
"I had a REALLY weird dream last night."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I-" Darien began to explain it but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I-" He stopped again. "I don't remember." He said finally. 'Why can't I tell him?'  
  
"Strange. Oh! Guess who's here right now?!" Andrew got excited.  
  
"PLEASE don't tell me that it's those 5 idols… I can't handle seeing ANY of them now." Darien said as he remembered Usagi's words from his so-called dream. 'The others would've killed you.' He shivered. It was one creepy dream.  
  
"Why not? Besides it just one of them… Usagi."  
  
Darien groaned. "PLEASE keep her away from me! She's… scary."  
  
"Who's scary?" Usagi crept up behind him & tapped him on the back of his neck.  
  
"Ah!" He spun around to look at the bright blue eyes from his dream. "YOU! Stay away!" He ran into the office & began working.  
  
"What was that?" Andrew asked Usagi.  
  
"He's scared of me." Usagi smiled simply.  
  
"Why?" Andrew laughed.  
  
"I don't know…" Usagi lied. "I'm going to talk to him." She said bye to Andrew & walked straight into the office where Darien was. "If you don't want to see me, you should lock the doors."  
  
"Um…" Darien shifted around uncomfortably as Usagi sat down on his desk.  
  
"Why are you scared of me? Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"How did you know?" He asked her.  
  
"A lucky guess, I suppose." She grinned. "Well don't worry… I promise that you will forget about it by tomorrow morning." She winked. "I'M going to visit Bubba!" She ran out as Andrew walked in.  
  
"I told you before, NO!" Darien began to chase after her but Andrew stopped him. "She's driving me CRAZY!" He held his head with his hands.  
  
"Do you know her?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah." Darien sighed. "Her & her friends all moved into that big white house by me."  
  
"OMG! You are so lucky! Lizzy & I are coming for dinner tonight!"  
  
"Sure. Just as long as I'm not alone when she can get to me." Darien agreed. "Come with me. I have to get her away from Bubba. She never listens to me."  
  
"Do you like her? Just a little?"  
  
"NO, and here's why: 1. she's 16. 2. She's a ditz. & 3. SHE'S CRAZY!" Darien said.  
  
"I don't think that she's crazy. She's just different."  
  
"She climbed into my room this morning & she gave me this!" He pulled out the little rabbit charm.  
  
"It's cute."  
  
"It's not cute! She's probably got some sort of tracking device on it!"  
  
"Then WHY are you wearing it?" Andrew laughed.  
  
"Because-" Darien stopped. "What is she doing now?" he sighed.  
  
Usagi was leaning over the water & saying something to Bubba. "I'll go tell him." She giggled. "Darien?"  
  
Darien took a step back as she began to walk over to him. "What?"  
  
"You should give Bubba another chance. He's sorry, & he won't be bad anymore." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"What? No. I don't make the rules, you know?" He said to her. "It's not my decision."  
  
"Please." She stepped right up to him with her face mere centimetres from his. "Please?"  
  
He took a few nervous steps backwards. "No." He shook his head & glared at Andrew who was laughing.  
  
"What if I said that I could PROVE to you that he was good?" She asked him determinedly as she backed him up against the wall.  
  
"I would ask 'How?'" Darien said.  
  
"Like this." Usagi said. She ran & dove into the water.  
  
"USAGI!" Darien shouted.  
  
"See? He's harmless!"  
  
"He goes after everyone else." Andrew said in amazement. "Usagi? Do you want a part-time job here?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi said excitedly as she swam around & continued to sing quietly to Bubba.  
  
"Great! You really seem to have a way with him." Andrew began walking away.  
  
"Andy, you can't be serious!" Darien pleaded. "The only reason they get along so well is because they're both crazy." He sighed & walked over to the edge of the water where Usagi was. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you trying to make me go crazy?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"I'm not trying to. You're doing it to yourself. You need to relax more." She hopped out of the water & sat beside him. "You need to smile & enjoy life!"  
  
"How? How do I 'enjoy' life more?" He asked her. She seemed to have some strange power over him. 'Wait. It must be because of this little rabbit.' "You should take this back." He unhooked the chain from around his neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine then. Close your eyes." She said as she took the rabbit back.  
  
"Whoa. Wait a second. Are you going to kill me?"  
  
She laughed. "Don't be so Para- Para- what is that word?"  
  
"Paranoid?"  
  
"That's it. Don't be so paranoid. I just want you to trust me." She smiled kindly. "Close your eyes, please."  
  
Darien swallowed hard & closed his eyes. Usagi kissed him again. "Now you won't remember."  
  
"Remember what?" He asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"You had strange dream." She whispered. "Here, take this." She handed him the little rabbit charm again.  
  
"What's this?" He asked her. (He didn't remember having it before.)  
  
"It's my special charm." She smiled. "I want us to start over. I want you to be able to like me. I don't want you to be scared of me."  
  
"Why would I be scared of you?" Darien laughed.  
  
"Because I'm different." Usagi smiled. "Because I'm not like the people that you're used to."  
  
"You need to dry off." Darien smiled & helped her up. Usagi was glad that she had made him forget everything that had happened.  
  
"Hey, I'm back." Andrew said. "Darien? What are you doing?" He asked his best friend. "Two minutes ago you were shouting that Usagi was crazy & now you're being nice to her."  
  
"What?" Darien asked Andrew.  
  
Usagi walked by & put her finger on Andrew's lips. "Shh."  
  
"Nothing." Andrew said. He left again to talk to Lizzy about going to Darien's for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Darien, can you give me a ride home today?" Usagi asked him. It was 7:00 and Darien was off for the day.  
  
"Sure." He said. "So… what's it like being a teen idol?" He asked as they climbed into his car.  
  
"It's fun. I get to sing & dance & have fun with my friends." She smiled. "But it's also really hard. I'm glad I got the day off today."  
  
"Why did you get the day off?"  
  
"Hehehe. Luna & Artemis were hung over." She laughed. "We all had a late night last night."  
  
"When did you go to sleep?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I didn't."  
  
"You haven't slept AT ALL?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "It was my day off, I wanted to make the best of it."  
  
"I've just got to pull in here & get some gas." Darien explained as he drove into the gas station. As he filled up his car he gave Usagi some change & told her to get herself something to drink from the vending machine.  
  
"Wow." Usagi said. "It looks different from what I'm used to. It has a pretty picture." She looked at the picture of the pop can. She put her money in & got her drink. "So much is different here." She walked back over to Darien.  
  
"What do you do in your spare time?" Darien kept the conversation moving. "You, know… when you aren't being admired by people worldwide."  
  
"I sing." She smiled. "And I listen to CDs, & write songs, & I go shopping. AND when I absolutely have to, I study." Usagi said. "You know… normal teenager stuff." She said. "What about you?"  
  
"Me? I study, & read, & well, that's about it. I swim & play with Danny too."  
  
"You need to do that more often."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Play." She said. "And enjoy your life more."  
  
"How do I enjoy my life more?" Darien had a sudden déjà vu but he ignored it. Usagi was such a unique girl. She was like a puzzle to him.  
  
"By playing." She smiled. They arrived at her house & she paused as she got out of the car. "And by stopping to smell the roses." She said. "Thank you for the ride."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter & if you're confused about something, put it in the review. That whole thing about Selene's birthday & Usagi being all silver & that, WILL BE EXPLAINED eventually. A quick little review of Usagi's strange powers: she can talk to animals & they all love her, and she also can make regular people forget things. (Bigger things take more effort. ^_~ *kissy-kissy* ) 


	6. Chapter Five

A.N. This takes place a month after the last chapter. Usagi has been going to the Marine park after her rehearsals & she & Darien are becoming better friends. In fact, they're both falling in love with each other. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM, Naoko Takeuchi does.  
  
Idols – Chapter 5  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako knocked on her bedroom door. "Do you want to come with us? Luna & Artemis are taking us to a museum."  
  
"I'm pretty tired, actually. I think that I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Oh. Alright." Minako said. "Do you have to go to the marine park again tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. It's my day off."  
  
"Okay." Minako was about to leave. "Are you alright? You've been different since your mom's birthday."  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been getting less sleep than I'm used to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't seem to stop thinking about Darien. I really like him."  
  
"Usagi-chan." Minako gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know that it wouldn't work out. He's too different from you. He wouldn't understand our world." She left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi walked down stairs & searched the freezer for ice cream. She didn't know what to do. She REALLY liked Darien, but Minako was right, they were from two different sides of the spectrum. They were different enough with the differences between their home countries, that could be overlooked, but their jobs, & especially their futures were much different. Usagi knew that she would eventually have to go back to the moon to take over for her mother.  
  
There was a knock at the door & Usagi answered it. "Hello Darien." She gasped. She could almost feel her face turn pink. 'He isn't wearing a shirt! He looks so good!'  
  
"Hi." He said. "I was hoping that you would be home."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked her.  
  
"Um.. sure. Come in. I'll be right back." She quickly ran upstairs & got changed into her bathing suit. She was undoing her hair in her mirror when Darien came to bedroom door.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something that I want to show you first." He said. "It's back at my place."  
  
"Okay." She smiled nervously.  
  
"Look." He said as they arrived at his house. "I took your advice."  
  
"Roses?" Usagi smiled. "You bought a bunch of roses because of what I told you?"  
  
"I stop to smell them everyday." He laughed.  
  
"That's sweet." She said. Darien picked Usagi up and ran with her into the water. "Ah!" She squealed. They swam for a long time & Usagi kept thinking about what Minako had said. 'You know that it wouldn't work out. He's too different from you.'  
  
'I HAVE to try.' Usagi thought.  
  
"So, what's the latest update from the idols' household?" Darien asked her.  
  
"We're going to be working on an English CD. You can finally understand what we're singing about." She laughed.  
  
"I can't wait." He smiled & swam closer.  
  
"Darien? Have you ever been… afraid of me?" She asked him as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"What? Of course not."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I know that you have." She said quietly. "Darien? I have to say something, even if you never want to see me again because of it." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about, Usagi?"  
  
"I'm different from ordinary girls. Much different."  
  
"I know that. Why should it matter?"  
  
"It shouldn't… but I think it does, all the same."  
  
"Usagi? Why are you talking like this? Are you leaving?"  
  
"I just want to know, if you think that could love someone like me." Usagi said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Darien. I'm not different in the ways that should matter. I'm still an ordinary girl at heart, I still laugh & cry &… love."  
  
"Usagi?" He swam closer to her & put his hands on either side of her face. "I think that I'm in love with you."  
  
"If I showed you something… a secret of mine… would you still love me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." He smiled.  
  
"For some reason, I feel doubtful." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you." And she kissed him.  
  
As they kissed, hundreds of images flashed through Darien's mind. A beautiful white city, a young Usagi & her friends in beautiful dresses, a woman with long silver hair… but then they changed. Now all of a sudden there were images of the city crumbling, Usagi & her friends fleeing just in time to escape the destruction, and the silver-haired woman… being killed.  
  
Darien, this is my memory… Usagi's voice said in his mind. …I'll understand…if you're afraid.  
  
More images flashed, this time from the night that he had watched Usagi & her friends perform their ritual to bring Selene back for her birthday. Selene's spirit had gone into Usagi's body so that she could live one more night.  
  
I'm not supposed to show you this… but you need to know… and I need to know, if you'll continue to love me… now that you know what I've seen & who I really am. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Usagi broke off the kiss & looked at Darien. "Now you know."  
  
"Usagi, I-" He struggled to say what he was thinking. "I- I don't understand."  
  
"I'm from the moon. My mother, Selene, was killed in front of me one night when I was 8 years old & our city was destroyed. Luna & Artemis, my friends, & I barely escaped with our lives to Earth where we lived as normal as possible in Tokyo. A month ago, it was my mother's birthday… I let her spirit share my body so that she could live again… I made you forget, because I didn't WANT you to be afraid of me… Even then I wanted you to love me."  
  
"Usagi." was all Darien said to her before kissing her again. "I still love you."  
  
Usagi smiled at him as happy tears streamed down her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~A Week Later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi-chan? How's the song coming?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Good, Luna." She smiled. "It easier to learn English songs now that I know the language."  
  
"That's good." Ami smiled back. "What CD are you listening to?"  
  
"Celine Dion. She has such an amazing & beautiful voice. It's so strong, but gentle at the same time, don't you agree?"  
  
"Of course… You know Usagi-chan, you have changed a lot since we moved here…"  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, at first you always seemed sad when you were alone, but lately you seem happier than ever, it's nice… but I can't stop myself from wondering what happened?"  
  
"Nothing… I guess…" She turned away to hide her smile.  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked surprised. "Usagi-chan?" She was almost afraid to ask. "Are you in love?"  
  
"Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Because… of your smile…" Ami sat down on Usagi's bed. "Usagi-chan, I AM happy for you… but don't get hurt."  
  
"How would I get hurt?"  
  
"He won't understand you, it will be a lie because you can't tell him about your past. He CAN'T find out about it Usagi-chan, he CAN'T."  
  
"Darien already knows."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami gasped. "How could you?! You've only known him for a month."  
  
"He understands! And he loves me!" Usagi defended. "I love him back, & we're happy."  
  
"Usagi-chan." Ami laid down on the bed & closed her eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, Ami-chan." Usagi begged quietly.  
  
"Nobody was supposed to know about us… the punishment was death."  
  
"PLEASE, Ami-chan."  
  
Ami looked up at the worried blue eyes of her friend. "Alright." She smiled. "I won't tell anyone… but he's like… 20 years old or something… technically that's illegal, you know."  
  
"It's illegal to love someone 4 years older than you?"  
  
Ami laughed. "Usagi-chan, you're so naïve. You're a minor in this country; you're under 18. I won't tell, but be careful, other people might not understand."  
  
"I'll be careful. Thank you for being such a good friend, Ami-chan."  
  
"Well, I couldn't be 'Ami' if I wasn't a good friend." She laughed. ['Ami' = 'friend' in French ^_~] Usagi gave her a big hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Another Week Later, at the Marine Park~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Andy!" Usagi smiled as she walked up to him. "What's new?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just getting ready for the next show." He said. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for Darien." Usagi said.  
  
"You two seem to be pretty close now…"  
  
Usagi remembered Ami warning her a week earlier. "Yeah… we're friends."  
  
"Friends, eh?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi became nervous. She & Darien had decided to keep their relationship a secret because not only would her friends get angry, but also if anything got out to the press she would be doomed.  
  
"… Okay." Andrew went back to his work; he didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it.  
  
Usagi left to go see her beloved Bubba & soon Darien arrived from University. "Usagi's waiting for you."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"With Bubba most likely. She's pretty amazing… isn't she?" Andrew gave him a sly grin.  
  
"Who, Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Usagi." Andrew laughed. "She's had more cameras following her lately, have you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah. Every once in a while I have to tell people to get lost from the bushes around their house. Those girls came out to the middle of nowhere, by me, for a reason. It's too bad that they couldn't be alone for long."  
  
"It's a pity. Well, Usagi's looking for you… you should go find her." Andrew smiled. "It's not good to keep your girlfriend waiting." He winked & walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Andrew knows." Darien said as he walked over to Usagi. "Somehow."  
  
"I had a feeling that he knew. He won't tell, will he?"  
  
"Nah. He's always kept my secrets."  
  
"Well, that's good." Usagi looked around to see if anyone was near. She didn't see anyone so she leaned over and kissed Darien.  
  
A camera flashed but Darien & Usagi didn't notice. Andrew saw someone with a camera & shouted to them. "Hey! You're not allowed back here!" The mysterious person ran off but Andrew didn't realise that they already had what they wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Konnichi wa! I'm beginning to get stuck for ideas! AHHHHH! Well, I have a few more up my sleeve. What is going to happen to Darien & Usagi now that the press knows about them? Stay tuned… & suggestions are welcome! Read my COMPLETE fic, 'Two to Tango' too. And if you're a CCSakura fan them read my story 'Remember Me.' I just wrote it. 


	7. Chapter Six

A.N. WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEN NAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've finally updated! I've been busy lately but I'm back now! Please enjoy & review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to my IDOL, Naoko Takeuchi-sensei. ^_~  
  
Idols - Chapter 6  
  
Darien woke up & hit his alarm until it stopped ringing. He got out of his bed & turned on the radio while he got dressed & brushed his teeth. He spit out his mouthwash all over the mirror when he heard the DJs start talking. "WHAT?!" He rushed out of the bathroom & stared in disbelief at the radio.  
  
And that was a track from the hot new girl group S.S. & their new English CD.   
  
And that's not the only new thing that we have to report about S.S.  
  
Ohoho! Definitely not, Sammy! It seems that Usagi; the wacky & beautiful lead singer has a lover...  
  
Usagi, who is only 16, has been volunteering at a local Marina & seems to have developed a rather intimate relationship with a young man there.   
  
Yeah. We've done some research after we saw that picture in the paper this morning, we believe the man is Darien Chiba, a 20 yr old man that also lives next door to where Usagi & the other girls are staying for these next months.   
  
Why don't you call in & tell us what you think of this shocking news-   
  
Darien pulled the cord on his radio & tossed it out his bedroom window angrily. "Damn it! Why is it any of their business?!" He heard some noises from below his window & when he looked out he was blinded by camera flashes.  
  
"Mr. Chiba!"  
  
"Mr. Chiba! What can you tell us about your relationship with Usagi?!"  
  
"Can you explain to us your sit-"  
  
Mamoru slammed his window closed. "Usa." He whispered to himself as he thought about what she must have to deal with right now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi-chan!!!" Luna walked into Usagi's room & slammed the door shut behind her. Usagi woke up with a start & screamed in surprise.  
  
"NANI?" Usagi blinked.  
  
"WHAT is this?"  
  
Usagi looked at the picture on the front page of the newspaper. "Oh no."  
  
"You were kissing him! You know that's forbidden!"  
  
"But he's my boyfriend!" Usagi immediately blushed & clasped her hands tightly over her mouth.  
  
"Boyfriend!?" Luna gasped. "Usagi-chan!.."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to get attached to any man here on earth. because I'll have to leave to take over for mother when I turn 18, ne?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But. it's too late. I love him. & he loves me back."  
  
"Oh.Usagi-chan. what am I supposed to do with you?.." Luna sighed.  
  
"Give me your blessing." She suggested.  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt. He will hurt you, whether he means to or not. It won't work out. Maybe it's hard for you to understand right now, but your infatuation with each other won't last for long."  
  
"It's not an infatuation! I LOVE him!"  
  
"You've only just turned 16. You can't be in love with each other, it's only been about 2 months. face it, you're a pretty superstar, & he's a handsome university student. an older man. end this before you get hurt & before your reputation gets tainted by bad rumours."  
  
"I. I understand." Usagi looked down at her lap as tears dropped down. "Please. just go." She whispered.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Luna paused at the door. ".I'm so sorry."  
  
"What time is dress rehearsal tonight?"  
  
"7:00."  
  
"Okay. Can I still go to the Marina?"  
  
"Maybe it would be best if you stayed away from there for a while." Luna said softly.  
  
"I understand. I'll call Andrew & tell him so. & Darien."  
  
"Alright." Luna smiled sadly. "It's for the best, Usagi-chan."  
  
"I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Darien!" Andrew rushed over to let him in through the employees' entrance as reporters were mobbing Darien. "What happened?"  
  
Darien sat down heavily in his chair at his desk & held his head in his hands. "Usa." was all he said.  
  
"Did Usagi break up with you?" Andrew asked as he sat on the corner of Darien's desk.  
  
"Yeah. she said that it would be best for both of us if we didn't see each other anymore."  
  
"She quit here too. She didn't want to trouble the Marina with a bunch of nosy paparazzi."  
  
"Damn it!" Darien slammed his fist hard on to his desk. "How did they find out?! We were careful no one else knew we-."  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
"We. didn't tell anyone. you were the only one. that. knew."  
  
"You think that /I/ told the press!!" Andrew blinked. "Darien! You know me better than that! I would never have told the press about you & Usagi! I wouldn't ruin such a good thing!"  
  
"Then who DID you tell? Someone must have leaked the information."  
  
"Darien, I SWEAR that I didn't tell anyone at all. not even Lizzy. Maybe someone in maintenance saw something." Andrew said. "Oh no. yesterday! That guy with the camera!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't think about it then! I'm such an idiot! I should have realized that he would've been taking a picture of Usagi! I just didn't think about the possibility that it would be a picture of you together. I would've stopped him!!"  
  
"There was no way for you to know. It's all over now anyway. it doesn't matter. It will all be forgotten within a few weeks & life will go back to normal." Darien sighed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Darien."  
  
"I'll be fine." Darien forced a smile & left his office. Andrew started to follow him but stopped when he saw Darien take off his shoes & put his feet into the water of Bubba's enclosure. "So." He looked down at the monstrous manatee that swam up next to him. "It seems that you got dumped by her too, huh, Bubba."  
  
*~*~*~*~*One Month Later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi & welcome to our show. Today we have some very special guests; the pop sensations from Japan. here they are, S.S!" The talk show host announced as Usagi & the four girls took their positions on the small stage. "Singing their new song 'It's a New Day'."  
  
"Got up this mornin' on the right side of my bed With all these crazy thoughts screamin' through my head  
  
I can't wait to see What this world, holds for me  
  
Ohh it's a new day Oh-whoa it's a new day  
  
And when I see you, any time or any place You are the reason for the smile on my face  
  
'Cuz you make me feel all my dreams can be real  
  
Ohh it's a new day Oh-whoa it's a new day  
  
It feels so good to be alive Even if a little rain should fall  
  
'Cuz every moment brings a new surprise to us all"  
  
Usagi brushed her bangs out of her eyes and got the crowd to clap along with the beat before grabbing onto the microphone again& continuing to sing.  
  
"Ohh it's a new day Oh-whoa it's a new day  
  
Ohh it's a new day Oh-woah it's a new day  
  
Here in you I've found a friend You'll be with me 'til the end  
  
Ohhhh it's a new day"  
  
The crowd went wild with cheers & applause & the five girls bowed & walked off the stage to join the host.  
  
"Wasn't that great?" The woman asked the audience & they replied with another uproar of cheers, whistles, applause & even some marriage proposals. "Welcome girls." The host smiled.  
  
"Thank you for having us on your show." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Yes, thank you. We watch it all the time." Minako smiled. "Or at least as often as possible with our schedule." She laughed.  
  
"I hear your schedule will be even busier throughout the next 2 months."  
  
"That's true. Starting next week we will be going on tour for our new English CD." Ami explained.  
  
"And we'll be-" Usagi paused briefly as a fan confessed his undying love for her, a boy about her age with reddish hair. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Will you marry me?" the boy called out.  
  
The rest of the audience laughed as well as the host & the other 4 girls. "Aw. you know what? I'd LOVE to. but my managers said that I should stay away from boys for a while." She giggled with a little nod of her head. "Um. so we'll be finishing our tour back here in Hawaii." Usagi tried to get back to the original topic & avoid the inevitable question. about her & Darien.  
  
"That's wonderful." The host smiled. "We'll go to a quick commercial break & after that we can answer some questions from the audience & maybe even hear another song."  
  
The five-minute break went by quickly and the video cameras began rolling again. Usagi & her friends walked back on stage. "Hey everybody. This is a very good song that was written for us by our very own Rei-chan! She's gonna sing it with me, okay!" Usagi smiled & the crowd cheered again. "It's called 'Call My Name'." She took a deep breath as the intro music began.  
  
Usagi: "There are days when those grey skies, will make you blue Each forward step you take, you fall back by two"  
  
Rei: "You've been hit by some hard knocks, you just can't stand Feeling like Alice felt, in Wonderland"  
  
All: "Let me be the 1 to lend a hand  
  
Call my name & I'll be there"  
  
Usagi: "There's nothing like the laughter that we share"  
  
Rei: "Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on"  
  
All: "Call my name & I'll be there"  
  
Rei: "And when life's goin' your way, just like a breeze"  
  
Usagi: "It's a kite-flyin' kind' a day, above the trees"  
  
Both: "Together we'll be makin' memories"  
  
All: "Call my name & I'll be there"  
  
Rei: "There's nothing like the laughter that we share"  
  
Usagi: "Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on"  
  
All: "Call my name & I'll be there"  
  
Usagi: "As this world turns us around, we hang on to what we've found A treasure we both need"  
  
Rei: "And I would go that extra mile, to give you back that certain smile That you've given me- yeah!"  
  
Both: "I'll answer anytime & anywhere"  
  
All: "Call my name & I'll be there" Usagi: "There's nothing like the laughter that we share"  
  
Rei: "Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on"  
  
All: "Call my name & I'll be there Call my name & I'll be there Call my name, Call my name"  
  
Usagi: "And I'll be there."  
  
The five girls wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders & bowed together. Once again, they rejoined the host.  
  
"Great job girls." The host smiled. "It's a beautiful song."  
  
"Thank you very much." Rei smiled.  
  
"Now is the part that you, the audience have been waiting for." The woman announced. "A chance for you to talk to S.S. & ask them whatever you want to know. as long as it's PG." Everyone laughed at her comment as she walked over to one girl who had raised her hand to ask a question.  
  
Usagi tensed up, preparing herself to answer a question about Darien. "I was just wondering. was it hard for you all to learn English?"  
  
Minako laughed as Makoto whispered in her ear 'What did she say?' "Learning English wasn't a problem for me, I used to live in England for a while, plus in Japan, we are taught English during High School so the other girls already knew some of the basics."  
  
"Yeah, plus Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Luna & Artemis REALLY made us study hard before we left." Rei smiled.  
  
"It's been a lot easier since we've arrived because we're around people speaking English constantly. like now for example." Ami said.  
  
"And Press Releases, too." Makoto added.  
  
"Okay, next question. You." the host pointed to another girl & walked over. "What's you're name?"  
  
"Uh. A-Andrea." The girl blushed. "Do you write all of your own songs?"  
  
"Yes. We do. We usually will get together & help each other out with writing, especially now that we've been writing in English." Usagi answered.  
  
The next person, this time a boy asked his question. "Is Japan really different than here? I heard that people wear 'kimonos' drive on the wrong side of the road over there."  
  
The girls laughed but Ami was quick to answer. "It's not as different as you may think, as I've learned since living hear. People in Japan don't drive on the 'wrong' side of the road. they drive on the 'other' side. And although it is true that people occasionally wear 'kimono' while partaking in a tea ceremony or during a festival, it's also true that most teenagers find it hard to live without their cell phones, computers & video games just like here."  
  
"Alright, just 3 more quick questions." The host said, walking over to a woman.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shannon, & I've got a question for Usagi." The woman said.  
  
Usagi immediately tensed again. She knew she couldn't get away from it.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. what's with your hair?"  
  
Usagi burst out in a fit of relieved laughter. "Gomen. I mean, sorry. Let's see. my hair. I get lots of questions about my hair actually. It's a sort of 'family' hairstyle. My Mother, used to always wear her hair this way. & I always wanted to be like her so I wore it too."  
  
"Do you play all of your own music too?" A boy asked.  
  
"We do. But only during our concerts & when we record CDs." Makoto replied.  
  
"One last question." The host said.  
  
"I remember reading in the paper about a month ago about Usagi being in a relationship with a man that she worked with at the Marina. I was just hoping she could explain the situation to us. Was it true?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath & sighed. "Yes. It was true. I was involved with Mr. Chiba, but that is over now."  
  
"Would you mind telling us what happened?" The host walked back to her seat.  
  
"There isn't much to tell. I guess. we. just weren't meant to be together. we're from different worlds. I haven't spoken to him since. so I guess. that's that." Usagi blinked quickly to keep any tears from starting.  
  
"Well, that's all the time we have for today, I'd like to thank you girls, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, & Minako for being here & singing for us all. And I'd like to thank the audience for coming out too, you'll all get you're very own signed copies of their CD, 'Crescent Moon'."  
  
'Darien. I miss you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien shut off the TV. He didn't even know why he had bothered to watch that talk show anyway. just because Usagi would be on. 'After all she said to me that day. when she told me about her past. she ended our relationship because we were "from different worlds".' Darien thought to himself. "Usa. I miss you, still. Would you come back to me if I proved to you that we're not as different as you think."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? The girls have now been in Hawaii for 3 months out of the 6 that they are staying for. And they're about to go on tour for two months. the next chapter will take place when they get back to Hawaii for their final concert on the tour. stayed tuned. ^_^ (& PLEASE review.) 


	8. Chapter Seven

Idols - Chapter 7  
  
"Hello?" Andrew answered the phone at his office. "Yeah, it's me. Who is this?"  
  
Andy? It's Usagi.  
  
"Usagi! It's so great to hear from you! How's your tour going so far? Are you & the girls having a good time?"  
  
Yeah. We're having a blast... Hey, Andy... How would you like front-row seats for our final concert?  
  
"Are you kidding?! I'd LOVE it!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
I'll give you 4 tickets, so Lizzy can come, & you can each... invite... someone...  
  
"Usagi? Can I ask you something?"  
  
Of course.  
  
"Why did you break up with Darien?"  
  
Why? I guess... I... just realized that it's better to hurt now than later...  
  
"But you two were so great together!"  
  
It would've changed. Usagi's voice broke a little.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I upset you."  
  
Iie. I mean- No. I'm fine the connection is just bad. I'll send the tickets to your house. I've got to go!  
  
"Who was that Andy?" Darien walked into Andrew's office.  
  
"Uh... it was... Usagi." Andrew said guiltily.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She's giving me 4 free tickets to their final concert, so Lizzy & I can each bring a friend... would you like to come? Their songs are great."  
  
"No. I better not." Darien said, placing some files into the top drawer of a filing cabinet.  
  
"I'm sure she would like to see you again."  
  
"Did she /say/ that?"  
  
"Well... No... But it was sort of implied."  
  
"Forget it. You must've misunderstood. Bring your girlfriend." Darien laughed & left Andrew's office. 'I must be crazy... she would be better off with a "Backstreet Boy" or someone like that... but... I still have one last chance, if this doesn't work then I'll let her go for good.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi hung up her phone & lay down on her bed. "Darien. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Usagi?" Makoto & Rei stood at her doorway. "Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"Me? I'm fine! I just called Andy & asked him if her wanted some free tickets to our concert when we get back to Hawaii."  
  
"Is Darien going to be there too?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know... I doubt it."  
  
"You've certainly been working hard lately." Makoto smiled.  
  
"So we've bought you a little present!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Usagi blinked. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it & see!" Makoto laughed.  
  
"A manatee T-shirt!" Usagi laughed. "And chocolate! And-! A notebook?" She looked at her friends in puzzlement.  
  
"You've been writing your old lyrics book to shreds so we bought you a new one." Rei laughed.  
  
"Aww. You didn't have to, really!" Usagi gave her friends each a hug.  
  
"Mako-chan made the chocolates!" Rei said. "So they'll be really great!" Makoto blushed a little.  
  
"I'll enjoy them a lot, I'm sure."  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan." Makoto said. "Do you miss Darien?"  
  
"I guess I do... a little." Usagi added, afraid that she would get in trouble if she told the complete truth.  
  
"You seem to miss him a lot more than a little." Makoto grinned.  
  
"I guess... I was hoping to see him, or at least hear from him one last time..."  
  
"Usagi..." Rei smiled sadly. "How would that really help? Even if- even if you got to see him one last time... & you both were in love... you'd still have to leave him in the end. We're not meant to live on this planet for our whole lives."  
  
"I know. Don't worry about me. I'm fine!" Usagi smiled brightly. "I feel like writing a song now. Are we going to rehearse later on tonight?" She asked, opening up the new notebook.  
  
"Yep. Definitely!" Makoto said. "See you later, Usagi-chan." The two girls left.  
  
Usagi lay back down on her bed & began to write feverishly. She pulled out a little picture from underneath her pillow. A picture of Darien. "I'm such a fool." She whispered. "I'm such a fool to have broken up with you. Darien... The first person from here to REALLY understand me, & the only person to love me even after learning my secret." She shoved the picture back beneath her pillow as someone walked past her door. "My only love..."  
  
*~*~*~*Two Weeks Later, The Day of the Last Concert*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Usagi, Minako." Artemis walked into the room where Minako was putting Usagi's hair up into Odango. "Are you excited for tonight?"  
  
"Yep! It's going to be so exciting to be back in Hawaii & performing!" Minako cheered.  
  
"Ow! Mina-P!" Usagi winced as Minako hopped in excitement, taking Usagi's dango with her for the ride.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Usagi-chan!"  
  
"It's ok. I'm excited too." Usagi laughed it off.  
  
"I wonder if Darien will be there, maybe Andy invited him." Minako said.  
  
"I don't think he would be the type of person to come see us, especially me, in concert." Usagi said roughly.  
  
"Well, you'll never know. Guys do crazy things when they're in love with a girl." Artemis laughed.  
  
"Artemis?" Usagi gave him a questioning stare.  
  
"We all can tell you still love him, Usagi. We could all tell you both loved each other long before the press got a hold of anything."  
  
"It's true." Minako smiled.  
  
"Why didn't anyone say anything? Why didn't anyone get mad or tell me to stop?"  
  
"Would you have stopped if we told you to?" Minako grinned.  
  
"No." Usagi blushed. "I see your point. I had to do this on my own, because I had to face the fact that we really couldn't be together."  
  
"The moon is quite far for a long-distance relationship." Artemis laughed. "But at least you'll get a chance to see him again."  
  
"You can finally say goodbye properly."  
  
"Thank you. I guess that's all I have to do now." Usagi said. "Actually... there is ONE other thing... I have a question that I'm hoping you could answer for me, Artemis."  
  
"Of course. Anything."  
  
"Could you tell me what kind of crazy things you did when you fell in love with Luna?"  
  
"Huh?" He blushed dark red.  
  
"Yeah! Come on! Tell us!" Minako exclaimed as she & Usagi began to chase him around the dressing room.  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIVES!" He ran from the room while Usagi & Minako fell to the ground, laughing.  
  
"I better go get ready. We only have 4 hours until the concert." Minako winked & left Usagi's change room.  
  
Usagi sighed with a little smile. She opened up the notebook that Rei & Makoto had given her before. She had taped Darien's picture inside the cover. "My final chance to say goodbye, huh?" She huffed. "I still have one trick left up my sleeve... if this doesn't work, THEN I'll say goodbye forever." She grinned, flipping through the pages in her notebook, full with writing. "If..."  
  
*~*~*~*30 Minutes before the Concert*~*~*~*  
  
"Andy!" Minako smiled as she saw Andrew wandering the halls backstage, lost beyond belief. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, good. How about you?"  
  
"Great. I'm glad to see you got those tickets from Usagi-chan." She replied. "Isn't Lizzy here too?"  
  
"Yeah, she is. She brought two of her friends & they're making sure no-one takes our seats... they'll come backstage after the show's over."  
  
"Oh? You didn't bring anyone?"  
  
"I was going to bring my girlfriend, but she broke up with me before I could ask her." Andrew laughed. "It's no big deal. Lizzy's friends are die- hard fans, too."  
  
"Is that so?" Minako laughed. "Well, I better get to Usagi-chan's room... we're all meeting there before the concert starts..."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
"Definitely." She winked & Andrew blushed a little. "Oh! Wait a sec!" Minako called as he started to walk away. "Lizzy brought 2 people... didn't Darien come?"  
  
"I asked him, but he said no." Andrew replied. "Was Usagi asking about him?"  
  
"Not really... it just would've been cool if he could've seen her in her last concert..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll let you get to your meeting." Andrew smiled.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Don't forget to come back after the show, okay? Then we can talk again."  
  
"Okay." Andrew smiled again, faintly aware that he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Bye!" Minako smiled & quickly ran to Usagi's dressing room. "Sorry to keep you all waiting... Andrew was just outside so I was talking to him for a few minutes."  
  
"Mina-P, you're blushing!" Usagi teased.  
  
"Be quiet." Minako blushed more. "What are we all here for anyway."  
  
"Yeah, why are we all here, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"I wrote a new song... & I want to sing it at the end of the concert, a special song for Hawaii, since everyone's been so nice to us." Usagi smiled. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure." Everyone agreed. "Just as long as we get the music to play." Makoto added.  
  
"Of course. I've got it all right here." Usagi held up a handful of papers. "Okay... that's it. I'm going to get dressed & get the last touch ups of my make up & meet you all in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Be quick, Usagi." Rei laughed & the 6 others left.  
  
Usagi quickly got dressed & the makeup artists came back in to finish her makeup. "Thank you very much." She smiled as she left her room & ran down the hallway to find the others behind the stage.  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're on time!" Luna teased. "But just barely! Get into you position!"  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi ran over to her spot. "I'm so excited!"  
  
"You're always excited." Ami laughed. The opening performers left the stage followed by cheers & applause.  
  
"Here we go." Rei said.  
  
The music for "La Soldier" began to play as the girls stood/sat at their instruments & Usagi stepped forward on stage from the shadows. Ami on keyboard, Minako on guitar, Makoto on drums & Rei on guitar as well, & for some songs on violin. [A.N. Lessons from the talented Michiru! ^_~]  
  
"Kore i jo muri yo matenai wa sure sure de o warasenaide anata no subete hoshii futari wo he date tasuraidoga harari suberi ochite atoha arawa ni sa re tashi manaza shi ni se me rarete kokoro ga suki koworu shinmade  
  
Ikusen nen kuri ga ashita koi wa shinpi no tatakai ne anata kara no aino MoonLight A bi te watashi wa kawatte yuku ata yaka ni ime yakani La Soldier  
  
Motto kono mama de itai kedo hou hou mi de kawasu wa kareni yaku se ku hakomenaide mata a eru tsugi ga ashita demo ningyaku demo chi no mo onaji sabare ga futa eni kuru kokoro no katachi soto nazo te wasure zu ni obete meguri meguru roman no naka koi ha itsu demo tatakai ne watashi ha hima aino Lunatic kisekimo yume mo misete ageru hateshinaku uruhashiku La Soldier  
  
Ikusen nen kuri ga ashita koi wa shinpi no tatakai ne anata kara no aino MoonLight A bi te watashi wa kawatte yuku ata yaka ni ime yakani La Soldier"  
  
"ALOHA HAWAII!!!" Usagi shouted out to the packed stadium. "It's great to be back! This really feels like home to us now!" The crowd roared & Usagi smiled. "We've got a great concert full of a great group of songs, English & Japanese so please enjoy our special last show!!!"  
  
Darien grinned as he watched Usagi up on stage, smiling ear to ear & shouting out to her fans, doing something that she truly loved doing. He was glad he had bought a ticket long before she had offered them to Andrew... he didn't want anyone to tell Usagi that he was here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minna, Konban wa! [it's 10:00 pm right now ^_^] I hope you enjoyed that chapter, only one or 2 left to go! Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad, all of the reviews I've ever had have been positive ones, and it's really encouraging! I want to be a writer after I go to University... except I want to move to Japan & be a writer there... but it all matters, right? Anyway, the next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow, or today, depending on when you're reading this ^_^. Please review! [Oh, by the way, would anyone read an original story of mine if I posted it here on ff.net? Please tell me if you would!] 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to my IDOL, Naoko Takeuchi-sensei. ^_~ I don't own the songs either!  
  
Idols - Chapter 8  
  
Darien watched as Usagi sang up on stage, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful when she sang & so sexy the way she danced. He looked down at the sign in his hand, Darien hoped that he wasn't crazy for doing this, but he already knew that he was.  
  
Usagi: "I got a feeling you're the one now, My heart's beating for you stronger, Every day I'm dreaming of you, What's a girl in love to do, huh?"  
  
Minako: "I got emotions that are real and growing, Can't seen to keep em' from showing, I want to shout out to the sky, Please be mine"  
  
All: I want someone to love, To give my every thing, I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, 'Cuz if I have to love, I'd have everything, I just want to be with you, Be with you baby, baby, Yeah yeah... Yeah yeah,  
  
Makoto: "Listen now to what I'm saying, 'Cuz this ain't a game I'm playing, You may think other girls are fine, But boy I'm I'm gonna make you mine"  
  
Rei: "So start thinking in a new direction, You and I would be a total perfection, The cool side now to affection, here you go"  
  
All: "I want someone to love, to give my everything, I just want to be with u, be with u, baby, 'Cuz if I had your love, I'd have everything, I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby, Yeah yeah... Yeah yeah"  
  
Minako: "Could it be now any clearer? All I want is for u to be nearer, Closer to the heart that beats for u, Don't u know that I want, want, want you"  
  
Ami: "I need u more that the air I'm breathing, So better, better be believing, You're the only one in this world, for this girl"  
  
All: "I want someone to love, to give my everything, I just want to be with u, be with u, baby, 'Cuz if I had your love, I'd have everything, I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby, La..La...La La...  
  
I want someone to love, someone to be my only love, I want someone to love, someone to be my only love.... (Usagi: "someone to be my only love... Someone to be my only love...")  
  
"Okay everyone! I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming here tonight & for beings so nice while we were still struggling with English."  
  
"Yeah. In the end, even Mako-chan learned it well enough." Minako teased.  
  
Makoto put her head in a playful headlock. "Quiet you." The audience laughed.  
  
"Thanks everybody! You've been great!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Don't go yet though. There's still one more song left! I'd tell you what it was, but Usagi-chan hasn't told us yet." Ami laughed.  
  
"So please, sit down & relax as I sing my special song that only Hawaii gets to hear." Usagi smiled. The other girls went back to their places and looked over the music that still didn't have a name. "It's called, 'My Only Love'." She looked into the crowd & straight into Darien's eyes. She knew that he would be here. This one's for you. She said to him, even though nobody else realized it.  
  
"Deep in my soul Love so strong It takes control  
  
Now we both know The secrets bared The feelings show  
  
Driven far apart I'll make a wish On a shooting star  
  
There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love  
  
Even though you're gone Love will still live on The feeling is so strong My only love My only love  
  
There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love  
  
You've reached the deepest part Of the secret in my heart I've know it from the start My only love  
  
There will come a day Somewhere far away In your arms I'll stay My only love My only love"  
  
She finished the song & closed her eyes while the crowd went wild. She opened them again as all the girls stood together & bowed with their arms around each other. "Aloha Hawaii!" They blew the crowd kisses goodbye & left the stage.  
  
"That was a beautiful song Usagi." Rei said once they got backstage.  
  
"Yeah it was-" Makoto began but something else caught her as well as everyone else's attention.  
  
"ENCORE! ENCORE!"  
  
"What are they saying?" Minako asked. The sound was muffled through the walls.  
  
"Encore. They want us to sing another song!" Ami laughed.  
  
"Let's Go!" Usagi shouted & began to run towards the stage.  
  
"Which song?!" Makoto asked as they all ran after her.  
  
"I don't know! I Want to Hold Your Hand'!" Usagi shouted as she rushed onto the stage.  
  
The crowd screamed as the girls showed up on stage one last time. The girls all started to play as Usagi looked through the audience & saw Darien again. This time he held up a sign.  
  
"OH YEAH, I´LL TELL YOU SOMETHING I THINK YOU´LL UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND"  
  
Usagi looked at the sign that Darien was holding up. The other girls were noticing it too as a bigger smile broke across Usagi's already smiling face.  
  
"OH, PLEASE SAY TO ME YOU WANNA BE MY MAN AND PLEASE SAY TO ME  
  
YOU´LL LET ME HOLD YOU HAND NOW LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND  
  
AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE IT´S SUCH A FEELING THAT MY LOVE  
  
I CAN´T HIDE I CAN´T HIDE I CAN´T HIDE YEH, YEH, YEH  
  
YEH, YOU GOT THAT SOMETHING I THINK YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND  
  
AND WHEN I TOUCH YOU I FEEL HAPPY INSIDE IT'S SUCH A FEELING THAT MY LOVE I CAN'T HIDE I CAN'T HIDE I CAN'T HIDE YEH, YEH, YEH  
  
OH, PLEASE SAY TO ME YOU WANNA BE MY MAN AND PLEASE SAY TO ME  
  
YOU'LL LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND NOW LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND  
  
OH YEAH, I´LL TELL YOU SOMETHING I THINK YOU´LL UNDERSTAND WHEN I SAY THAT SOMETHING I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND"  
  
Usagi put down her microphone & took a few steps backwards on stage as the other girls & the audience wondered what she was doing.  
  
"I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND"  
  
She ran forward as fast as she could & leapt off the stage & into the crowd. The crowd passed her over their heads as she laughed. Minako smiled at the sight of Usagi crowd surfing towards Darien as they continued singing.  
  
I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND!"  
  
"Darien!" She shouted as she saw him drop the sign & start hopping over the empty chairs & past the standing fans.  
  
He ran into the crowd of standing people & pulled her down so that she was standing in front of him. "Usa..." He smiled.  
  
"Darien!" She smiled. Usagi hopped up into his arms & kissed him. By now, Andrew, Lizzy & her 2 friends had headed backstage to ask Minako, Makoto, Ami & Rei about what was going on. They still didn't know that Darien was there.  
  
"So... what do you say?" He grinned. "Is that a 'yes'?"  
  
"Yes!" She kissed him again. "I love you."  
  
The crowd of fans cheered loudly. "Don't you have to tell Luna & Artemis?" He asked.  
  
"We'll tell them later." She winked, grabbing his hand as they ran through the crowd of people & she called for her car on a handy wrist communicator.  
  
"How do you think everyone will handle it?"  
  
"They'll understand. The girls will be happy... & I think my mom will be too."  
  
*~*~*2 Hours Later*~*~*  
  
The stadium where the concert was held was almost empty, only a few maintenance workers remained to clean up discarded signs & other things left behind. "Hey, Dave. Check this out." One man called to the other. "Do you think this is why she went flying off the stage?" He held up a sign that had been left on the floor in the 12th row.  
  
"Maybe. Didn't that guy come running from somewhere around here?" The other man replied.  
  
"I guess we'll just watch the news & they'll announce it eventually." The 1st man picked up the sign & tossed it in the garbage can.  
  
*~*~*Backstage*~*~*  
  
"So Darien WAS here?" Andrew asked in disbelief as Minako nodded her head. "And what did his sign say?"  
  
"It said..." Ami couldn't help but smile. "MARRY ME, USA!"  
  
"No way!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I never knew he was that bold!"  
  
"So they really were a couple before?" One of Lizzy's friends asked.  
  
"Yeah. But when the press found out she broke up with him." Rei said.  
  
"Wow." The other friend said.  
  
"I have to admit though, I'm glad that he showed up today." Rei smiled.  
  
"Me too." Makoto smiled.  
  
"Are they REALLY going to get married?!" Lizzy asked.  
  
"I guess so... they have to get permission first, though." Minako said.  
  
"From who?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Artemis & Luna, first of all. They're our legal guardians, & then Usagi- chan's mother." Minako nodded.  
  
"I didn't know she had a mother. I thought she said in an interview that her mother was dead." One of Lizzy's friends said.  
  
"She is." Rei said. "It's more of a symbolic, spiritual type of thing." She cleared up their confusion.  
  
"Speaking though, of Luna & Artemis... here they are now." Ami said. "Luna, Artemis, meet Andrew & Lizzy. They worked with Usagi-chan & Darien. These 2 girls are Lizzy's friends."  
  
"I remember you two." Andrew smiled as he shook their hands. "So what do you think of Usagi & Darien being together?"  
  
"I want her to be happy. I just think we should have a talk with Darien first..." Luna said.  
  
"About what you're thinking Luna..." Ami whispered in her ear. "He already knows."  
  
"NANI?!" Luna exclaimed as the others all hopped back in alarm. "He doesn't care?"  
  
"Obviously not." Ami smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei and Makoto pulled them away while Minako continued to talk to Andrew, Lizzy & the other 2 girls.  
  
"NO WAY!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"So what are you going to do?!" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm going to give Usagi-chan what she has wanted from me this whole time..." Luna smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Artemis asked.  
  
"My blessing." Luna said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go minna! There's chapter 8 finally! Sorry for making you all wait so long! BTY, I have another SM fic I'm working on called 'What's Wrong With Usagi?' it's the first sort of dark angst-y fic I've ever written. ^_^ Please R&R, there's probably only 1 chapter left in this fic. Right now I have 30 reviews, & my record is 33, so PLEASE break my record!! That's all for now. See you all later... Ja ne ^_~ 


	10. Epilogue

A.N. Konnichi wa minna! How's it goin'? Here is the long awaited ch.9. In case you were wondering about why I used 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' it's because there is a version of it on a SM CD, I think it's Lunarock, with girls (like the Senshi) singing it. I'd also like to apologize in advance if this chapter sucks. I've been working really hard lately on my other fic, 'What's Wrong With Usagi?' & it's starting to have a bit of an affect on me. (It's depressing!) I can't even work much on my original story lately b/c it's at such a happy part & I keep having an urge to make something really dramatic & depressing happen. *Sigh* Anyway, I'll try to lighten my mood & write a good chapter for you all. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to my IDOL, Naoko Takeuchi-sensei. ^_~ I don't own the songs either!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Idols - Epilogue  
  
"Usagi-chan." Minako said as she stood at the airport. "I'm going to miss you." She hugged her. "You take good care of her, alright?" She said to Darien.  
  
"Of course." He laughed.  
  
"It feels so strange... this is the first time that we'll ever be apart for more than a day." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah. We've always been together, except when we traveled to learn other languages & stuff. but that was only for 1 month. This is such a long-term thing." Ami said.  
  
"Daijoubu, minna." Usagi smiled. "It's just for a little while, I'll see you all again."  
  
"I don't even want to leave. I'll miss this place & you especially, too much." Makoto said.  
  
The girls all hugged. "Then stay." Usagi said.  
  
"Nani?" Everyone blinked.  
  
"If you don't want to leave, then stay."  
  
"Hontou ni?" Rei blinked. [A.N. "Really?" ^_^]  
  
"Hontou ni. Stay here with me."  
  
"Is it allowed?" Ami turned to Luna.  
  
"I suppose you girls could stay in Hawaii. What about your singing, though?"  
  
"It's been fun and all, but I don't want to do it without Usagi." Rei smiled.  
  
"Yeah." The other girls agreed.  
  
"Have fun girls. We'll see you around." Artemis smiled.  
  
"You're leaving?" Minako asked Luna & Artemis.  
  
"Yes. You don't need us to look after you anymore. You're grown up & ready to live your lives for yourselves. The moon can wait." Luna smiled & hugged them all goodbye.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Luna. Come back & visit sometime, okay?" Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
*~*~*2 Weeks Later*~*~*  
  
"Usa?" Darien whispered in her ear. "Are you glad you stayed?"  
  
"Of course." She smiled up at him. "I got to stay with you."  
  
"Usa..." He leaned over as they lay on the beach as the sun set.  
  
"Da-" Usagi's words were cut short as something hit her in the head. "Itai!!" [A.N. "Ouch!!"]  
  
"Oops!" Minako winced. "Sorry!" She ran over & picked up her volleyball.  
  
"Do you want to go inside?" Usagi grinned as she turned to Darien.  
  
"Well, it probably would be a lot safer." He laughed.  
  
They ran inside & the four other girls continued playing volleyball. "Kami- sama, Minako-chan! Your 'flying somersault reception' just isn't what it used to be." Rei laughed. "That was way off!"  
  
Minako looked over at the house where Usagi & Darien had just run inside of. "Well, I don't about that..." She grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed my fic! I know this last part was short, but I couldn't help it! Please review! [Oh, by the way, would anyone read an original story of mine if I posted it here on ff.net? Please tell me if you would!] 


End file.
